rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Geothermal Power
Sitemap ' Geothermal Power In Rapture ' * See also Hephaestus * See also Hephaestus_Power_Facility * See also Rapture Central Control * See also Utility Stuff * See Also Utility_Distribution In Rapture * See Also Rapture_Economy Source Of Rapture's Power --- --- --- --- --- Hephaestus - Part of the Ryan Legacy : The Power and Heat Services (and Fresh Water) were one of the income sources made available for the City (beyond paying its own upkeep expenses, which was not minor). Maintenance of the City was a major expense. Philosophical Visions Come True dont come cheap. Ryan creating a Society he could live in - is that Altruism ?? Also a source of Employment (with Player role-playing activities as with other things) YOU CAN DO GREAT THINGS WHEN YOU HAVE CHEAP ABUNDANT POWER - IT CREATED OUR MODERN WORLD --- --- --- Experimental Geothermal-Hydroelectric unit (Mt Ryan Power Company) ''' : * Hot water rises in cold water. If the volume is sufficient, alot of power can be generated using a bladed turbine & generator. * Hot Water tapped from the Hephaestus geothermal field was run across to and up the side of Mt Ryan (til near the surface). * Some of the path would be bored rock tunnels to make it cheaper and require less maintenance. * 8 foot wide water conduit - Test unit built using an old construction tram tunnel. * Project proved to be inefficient for the expense of the construction (compared to the Geothermal Well power units) * Very interesting sealife growths now at the tunnel exit (growing around the heated area) * Plans to ship bulk chemical barges thru the tunnel to industries on Mt Ryan were never realized (Civil War started...) --- --- --- '''That Glowing Red Algae. (seen in the Hephaestus Geothermal complec) It is NOT not Lava - Lava hardens quickly and at fairly high temperatures and any pipe would become useless almost immediately. It would be algae which thrives in the near boiling hot water (and exist near real Geothermal Vents in the Oceans) It would be the kind of thing that BD 'Drill' tool would be far more useful for than any alleged 'drilling'. Pix That atmosphere reminds me of what some Third World cities look like these days. --- --- --- There Be Hot Water in Them Thar Hills !! : Some enterprising people went 'prospecting' for exceptional geothermal sites (spots that would offer significant power output, as compared to the large but more average geothermal fields near Hephaestus (Plain of Hades). Such individual 'bonanza' wells when drilled could put out 20X the power of one of Rapture/Hudson Power's standard geothermal wellhead power installations (which there were hundreds of). Many such sites existed far from Rapture 'City Limits'. The local availability of cheap power opened the door for other ventures, as well as allowing many outside communities to have control of their own power supply. 'Insurance' was often taken with a hookup back to Rapture for 'backup' utilities (more than one 'wildcat' well failed or lost much of its capacity). A few remote sites relying on local power which failed would dot the landscape 'out there'. Such 'ghost towns' give a good idea of what Rapture would soon look like if its Power ever failed. Needless to say, Ryan put much effort into making that very unlikely to happen to HIS City. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- . .